


Cloudbusting

by Talullah



Category: Kate Bush - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired in Kate Bush's song and video of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloudbusting

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was not betaed.
> 
>  **Prompts:** words_challenge prompt 14: invention.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

The man rose, carefully stretching his limbs, sighing with satisfaction despite his fatigue. The hours had been long but he had delivered the final touches to his machine. He had dreamt it in his college days, long before marriage, fatherhood, respectability... Somehow, the dream had never died. Through the years he had engineered, assembled, revised, tested... The frustrations had been many but this time it would work.

Behind him the door squeaked as a dark head peeked into his office. "Daddy, the Dream Machine is ready?" his daughter asked. It was too late for the child to be up, but he was not a harsh man and Kate was no ordinary child so he smiled.

Dream Machine was indeed a fitting name for an apparatus meant to destroy Gloom and bring Light. Reaching out a hand to caress her unruly curls, he softly replied, "Yes, sweets. Tomorrow we run it."

 

_Finis  
May 2007_


End file.
